New Beginnings
by Dionne R
Summary: [faydi author] This is the third and final part to the story...everything finally calms down...
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings 

Chapter 1

                _Four Years Later._

"Behave! Both of you!" Dionne snapped at the two identical angels in front of her.

                They both looked at her and pouted.

                "I will have none of that," Dionne said in a warning tone.

                "Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?" Hwoarang asked.

                "It didn't kill me, it won't kill them," she hissed at him.

                "Oooh," both children exclaimed.

                Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "Mark, Ria…" he trailed off. 

                The children looked at their father, eyes big and mouths shut. Dionne looked at him, shocked.

                "Where'd you learn to do that?"

                He chuckled, "From you," he said.

                She blushed, but the children ignored the opportunity to make a comment.

                "Now both of you go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready in a second, right hun?"

                Dionne nodded, "Yes. Listen to your father," she found herself saying as she went back to the kitchen to put the rice on the burner. 

                Hwoarang followed her, "This is the family I've always dreamed of," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

                "Uh, uh. Keep it G. The kids will be down any second," she warned teasingly.

                "So?" nibbling on her ear. 

                There were giggles, and the children laughed. Dionne pushed Hwoarang away playfully, and continued the rice as the three went to set the table.

                _Much Later._

Fay walked silently through the supermarket pushing the cart. "What do we need?" she asked herself as she placed her baby in the baby seat, "Milk, Natalie?" she asked the dark haired beauty.

                Natalie squealed, "Yum!"

                Fay smiled, "You're only three and a half and you can understand," she said smiling.

                "Da!" she screeched shaking her head making her pig tails fly sideways.

                Fay laughed, "You're mommy's baby, huh?"

                Natalie giggled and grinned. Fay smiled, and pushed her cart a bit forward to pick up eggs. She was startled to see, "Red?" she asked shocked.

                Hwoarang looked shocked, "My god," he whispered, "Fay? You're in town?"

                She smiled weakly, "I was always here," she said softly.

                "But I though…."

                "DA!" interrupted Natalie.

                "Yours?" he asked looking at the baby.

                "Yes," she said simply.

                He looked at her and then baby, "She looks just like L…"

                "Don't say it!" Fay interrupted.

                Hwoarang bit his lip, "Listen…"

                "I have to go," Fay said abruptly, "Bye," walking away from him.

                Christie Monteiro stepped off the plane in heels and a sarong skirt. Mark Chavez held out his hand to his fiancé, and helped her off. 

                "Think Di will be surprised?" she asked smoothly, her auburn hair whipping in the wind.

                Mark smoothed his goatee, "Is George Washington dead?"

                Christie rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Idiot. I just hope we still have the right address…"

                "I'm sure we do. Anyway, we can look them up. Doo-San, right?"

                Christie nodded, "Affirmative,"

                "Alrighty then, let's go," he said, lifting the bags into the taxi. 

                "Sir, line one for you," spoke Stefani.

                Lee picked it up, "Chaolan,"

                "Hey sweetie," came the sweet angelic voice of his fiancé.

                He smiled, "Hi Suzanne,"

                She giggled, "Any plans tonight?" she asked.

                "Yes darling, sorry, but I have to fly to upstate to meet a client,"

                They talked for a few hours and then finally hung up.

                _Midnight._

"What?" Dionne screeched into the phone, "You saw them? Are you sure?"

                "Yes," Julia exclaimed on the phone, "I saw Christie and Mark with my very own eyes!"

                Dionne was speechless; just then Hwoarang walked in, "Guess who I saw today,"

                She looked at him annoyed.

                "What?" he asked.

                "Never mind," she muttered slamming the phone down, "I just got bad news,"

                "Which is?"

                DING DONG.

                She swore softly, "It's at the door,"

_                "Father? Jin?" Fay called as she descended the stairs of her father's home. She had come an hour earlier to help Jin with something. She walked to the living room and found Jin, "Hey, I'm done with your software," she said._

                "Thanks," he said looking at her.

                She kissed his cheeks, "No problem," she said going to the sofa; she picked up sleeping Natalie and her bag at the same time, "Tell dad I said hi," she said walking to the door.

                Jin shouted goodbye.

                Fay walked towards her car, opened it and placed Natalie in the baby crib at the back. She closed the door and looked up…

                "Fay?" Lee asked shocked.

                She looked at him shocked, but then composed herself, "Hello, Lee..."

                He stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Yours?" he asked looking at the sleeping baby at the back.

                "Yes,"

                He looked a bit better, "Who's the lucky bastard?"

                "You are," she automatically replied.

                "Right," he said sarcastically.

                "I'm serious," she said in a serious tone.

                He was too shocked for words. 

                "Di! Darling, how are you!" Christie said. Dionne rolled her eyes.

                "I'm fine," she said between gritted teeth. Hwoarang wasn't any better. He clenched his jaw, and shook Mark's hand.

                "How on earth have you two been?"

                "Seems I should be asking you that," Dionne said, looking straight at Mark.

                "Hey Di," he said.

                Mark and Ria went downstairs, Ria crying. 

                "Oh guys. What's up now?" Dionne asked, putting her hands on her hips.

                "I think we should go to the living room," Christie said with a grin, dragging Mark behind her. 

                Hwoarang rolled his eyes.

                "Mark hit me!" Ria squeaked.

                "Mark, I've told you before not to hit your sister. Go to your room, and write me a bookreport."

                Mark's jaw dropped, "Aw mom!"

                "None of that! Go say goodnight to your aunt and uncle, and do what I told you!" 

                Ria sniffled, and gloated. Mark pouted, and went to the living room.

                "Good night," he grumbled, and went upstairs. Ria ran to the living room, hugged Christie and Mark, and ran upstairs, beaming down, "Good night!"

                Dionne went to the living room, and Hwoarang was sitting down. Dionne sat next to him.

                "They're so cute! Yours?" Christie asked Hwoarang.

                "Yes," he muttered.

                "You named your kid Mark?" Mark asked lowly. 

                "Yeah. I was desperate. Now thinking back, I should have named him Joshua," Dionne muttered sarcastically.

                "Ever the kidder," Mark said.

                Hwoarang rolled his eyes, _this is going to be a longggggg night._

                "Mine?" Lee asked, "You can't have children,"

                "If you had listened to me instead of throwing accusations at me, then maybe you would have heard!" Fay snapped.

                Lee tightened his jaw, "That's not my problem,"

                "Good, because I don't want you involved," Fay said sitting in the driver's seat, "Walk away, Lee. Natalie and me have been fine without you for the past years," she said driving off.

                _Natalie? _Lee thought to himself.

                "Thank god it's over," Dionne whispered as she closed the door, "I thought they would never leave,"

                Hwoarang smiled and hugged her.

                She hugged him back when she suddenly remembered, "Oh, you said earlier you saw someone,"

                "Oh, never mind," he muttered.

                "Who?" she asked curiously.

                "I saw Fay by accident,"

                Dionne arched a brow, "By accident of course, right? What, do you think I was born yesterday?" she asked lowly, her dark eyes lighting into his. He sighed.

                "Di, please…"

                "No, you get a grip. I mean, Red, we just got back together. Why are you doing this?"

                He shrugged, "Doing what, Di?! I bumped into her at the super market!"

                Dionne sighed, "Babe, I don't wanna argue. Why don't we just forget it, and go upstairs?"

                He nodded, "Alright," he spoke lowly, composing himself. 

                "Stupid!" a little boy's voice came from Mark's room. Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "Not one moment of peace…" he grumbled under his breath.

                Dionne turned, "I'm going to go start a bath. Deal with him, please," she said, walking to their room.

                Hwoarang sighed.

                Kayin stepped off the plane in black. Adam was gone. It was a reality, and not some sick twisted dream. He found out Christie had married Mark, and he died. Doctors say it was from 'natural causes', but he knew it was from a broken heart. He sighed, and headed into the room where he could checkout his luggage. His driver would be up there…this time; he wouldn't be inconvenienced for the invalid.

                "So all this time you neglected to tell me that I was a father," Lee argued with Kazuya.

                "It was her decision," Kazuya told him coldly, "Not mine,"

                "But…"

                "You screwed up! Now you deal with it," he snapped. "I will not have anyone cause my daughter pain!"

                Lee sighed, "Where is she staying?"

                "Go back to your fiancée, Lee and leave my daughter alone," was all that Kazuya told him.

                "Hush sweetie," Fay said softly to Natalie in the hospital, "It's only a fever," rubbing her back, but Natalie kept wailing.

                Fay was helpless as she rocked the baby; she took a step back and bumped into someone, "Sorry," she muttered, but looked surprised, "Mr. Mitchell!?"

                "Kayin," he said softly, "We're at the Kayin basis now,"

                "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to shush Natalie.

                He ignored her question, "May I?" taking the baby from her. To Fay's surprise Natalie immediately went quiet. She put her head on his shoulders and began sucking on her thumb.

                "Waiting for your husband?" he asked her.

                "No husband, Just me and Nat,"

                "Well…"

                "What are you doing here, Kayin?" Fay asked abruptly.

                He sighed, "I came to pick up Adam's file,"

                "Why?"

                He hesitated, "To deliver to his family," 

                "Why can't he…"

                "Adam's dead," he interrupted.

                Fay was speechless.

                _Later._

Dionne was soaking soundly in the bathtub her thoughts thousands of miles away. Seeing Mark today was kind of shocking; she didn't expect him to be with Christie again. Last she heard Christie was with Adam until he lost his legs though. She put some scented oil when she heard Hwoarang walk in, "Hey..."

                She looked at him, "Are they asleep?" she asked.

                "Like babies,"

                She nodded and closed her eyes. "Are you going to stand there all day or will you join me?" she asked as her eyes were closed.

                Hwoarang chuckled; he took off his clothes and joined her.

                "So?" she asked as she lay between his outstretched legs in the water.

                "So what?" he asked kissing her neck.

                She turned around, "What happens now?"

                "I don't understand,"

                "Christie's not going to leave us in peace,"

                He moved away from her, considering her point. She was right, and he knew it. 

                "Don't worry about Christie right now," he finally said, moving a strand of curly hair from her eyes. She smiled at him, and moved closer to kiss him. 

                _Hours later._

"Thanks, Kayin," Fay said softly as he walked with her out of the hospital.

"No problem, Fay," he said carrying Natalie as she slept, "Where's your car?"

"Over there; yours?"

"I came with a cab,"

She looked at him, "Where you staying?"

"Nowhere," he admitted, "I was planning to come to the hospital and leave," _but then I ran into you, _he thought to himself.

Fay hesitated, but she looked at him, "Want to bunk out at my place?" she asked.

He looked clearly surprised, "I don't mean to intrude," he said, "And wont' the husband object?"

"I'm divorced, Kayin,"

He mouthed an o, "In that case…"

Fay rolled her eyes, "Let's go," she said lowly, "Besides, I don't wanna wake up Nat because of you," she mused.

He smiled, and followed her to the car. 

"What exactly are you smiling at?" she snapped suddenly.

He frowned again, shaking his head, _so much for friendship._

                _Midnight…_

Mark rolled off Christie, yawning. 

                "Heya babe," Christie flirted groggily. Mark stretched as he sat up. He walked to the bathroom, and closed the door gently. Christie grinned, feeling amazing. Her skin was soft and glowing. 

                "Hm…I think I should give my sis a call later…" she thought aloud, laughing. She couldn't forget the look on Dionne's face when she popped up at her door. She also couldn't forget Hwoarang's face…the gorgeous eyes, the amazingly strong jaw…he was a work of art. How did her little sister wind up with such a dream?

                "I can change that," she spoke lowly.

                "Change what?" Mark asked, crawling back into bed, and pulling the covers over his head. He moved close to her, putting an arm around her waist. 

                "Oh nothing," she fibbed, moving closer to him.

                Suzanne yawned sleepily as Lee moved his hands through her hair on the sofa.

                "This movie's a bit dull," she whined softly, tracing her fingers up Lee's chest.

                "Yeah, you're yawning," he said, sitting up, and heading to the kitchen. Suzanne arched a brow.

                "Baby, Whatsup?" she asked, folding her legs, and putting her elbows on her thighs, "You hungry for something sweet?" she flirted.                

                "Yeah…ice cream or cinnamon rolls?"

                Suzanne clenched her jaw, "I was actually referring to…"

                "Ah hell, I'll do both. Now did you say something?" he asked sweetly.

                Suzanne grunted, and sat up straight, "No," she muttered as he scooped ice cream onto a cone. 

                "Baby, please stop crying," Fay pleaded with her daughter.

                Kayin came from downstairs in only pants, "Morning," he spoke, stretching.

                Fay couldn't help but smile, "Yeah hi," she said, trying to rock Natalie to sleep.

                Kayin went to Fay, and said nothing. He took Natalie, and shushed her. He started to rock her, and sing a little melody in her ear. 

                Fay watched, completely stunned, as Natalie started to sleep.

                "You have a gift with kids?" Fay stammered.

                Kayin shrugged, "Only during the early hours of the morning when I'm trying to sleep," he said, handing the girl back to her mother.

                "I see," Fay said, kissing Natalie's head, and taking her upstairs. Kayin walked to the kitchen, and Fay came back.

                "So, how's life?" she asked, walking in front of him to get water from the fridge. 

                Kayin leaned on the counter, "It's alright, I guess. And you?"

                Fay shrugged, "Confusing…" she said, and then caught herself before she said more.

                "Explain that…"

                "I'll see you later. Try to get some sleep," she said quickly, heading upstairs.

                Kayin sighed, and grabbed some milk.

                Dionne slept soundly as Hwoarang got up. He sniffed quickly, and went to the kid's room. He left the hall light on, and allowed it to seep in the crack. He noticed Mark's book report written in cursive. He shook his head in amazement. Ria slept on the top bunk, and Mark was on the bottom. Both slept like angels. He would miss them when they started their two years of private school upstate. He walked to the bunk, and noticed Ria shivering. He pulled the blanket over her, and she smiled a bit. He grinned, and then left before he showered her in kisses. He closed the door softly, and he saw Dionne standing at their doorway in a silky kimono. 

                He arched a brow, "Korean, not Japanese,"

                She chuckled, and then walked towards him, "I never thought we'd make it this far," she admitted softly to him, "Considering everything…"

                He shrugged, "What can I say? You're a girl worth fighting for," 

                She smiled, "You mean it?"

                He arched a brow, and walked over to her, "Would you like me to prove it?"

                She chuckled, and shook her head, "Let's rest. We're going to need it," she said, suddenly getting serious.

                He looked at her. She nodded, and turned out the hall light. They went back to bed, and Dionne stripped once more. He was only in boxers and a wife beater. He pulled his wife close.

                "I figured out what Christie wants," she started slowly.

                "What?" he grumbled in between a yawn.

                "You,"

                Kayin woke up to a heavy thing lying on his chest; he opened his eyes and found dark eyes staring down at him, "Hello…" he said sleepily.

                Natalie squealed in delight and clapped her hands together.

                Kayin smiled a bit; "Good morning,"

                "Da! Da! Da!" she exclaimed wildly.

                Kayin looked at her, "How's baby?" he asked.

                She cooed.

                "Natalie!" Fay exclaimed coming through the door, "You woke Kayin up," she scolded.

                Natalie's lip pressed together and her eyes narrowed as if she was going to burst into tears any minute.

                "Don't scold her," Kayin said sitting up, "She's a good girl," making Natalie smile.

                Fay bent down and picked Natalie up, "Time for bath," Fay told her.

                Natalie let out a screech and almost blew Fay's ears off.

                "Damn," whistled Kayin.

                Natalie was crying her hearts out and waving her arms at Kayin.

                Fay sighed, "Some help, Kayin…" she pleaded, "Please,"

                Kayin got up and followed.

                "Where you going?" Mark asked Christie who was all dressed up and looking really sexy.

                "Out," she said applying her lipstick.

                "Out, like?" he asked.

                "Need to run an errand,"

                "To do an errand or a certain red head male?" Mark mocked.

                Christie didn't answer him.

                "Are you sure you can manage on your own?" Dionne asked Hwoarang.

                "Yeah, yeah," he muttered in bed.

                "Hwoarang, I can take the day off and we'll go the doctor," she said worried.

                "It's just the flu, and I'll be fine. No kids to bother me," he teased.

                She smiled, "But Jane will drop them off by 1,"

                "I know, I know…"

                She sighed, "Then I guess I'll leave," she said reluctantly.

                "Bye, sweetheart,"

                "This is not my idea of fun," Kayin muttered as he held up Natalie while Fay shampooed her hair.

                "It's your fault, Mitchell," Fay told him, "Who told you to be good to children," rinsing Natalie's hair while she giggled.

                Kayin sighed, but then Fay sprayed water on him with the hose. "Hey…." He began.

                Fay laughed while Natalie shrieked.

                "You asked for it, sister!" he said taking the hose from her and spraying it all over Fay.

                Fay gasped.

                Kayin wasn't laughing, but his eyes were lit with humor.

                Natalie covered her mouth and giggled softly.

                Without warning Fay pushed Kayin and he fell into the tub that was filled with water.

                "Jesus," he muttered and then quickly he took Fay's hands and pulled her in.

                Natalie laughed watching her mom dripping wet lying on Kayin who was half in the cold tub, "Look what you got us into," Kayin teased

                "Oh, shut up!" Fay snapped at him; she was getting uncomfortable now. She was lying between Kayin's outstretched legs and she could feel almost all of him in the tub and him being so close weren't doing her any good.

                Kayin put his arms around her waist, "Temper, Fay…" he said quietly, "You started it,"

                Fay was about to answer when she heard Natalie sneeze, "Oh no…" she said getting out of the tub, "Baby, cold?" she asked Natalie as she wrapped her with a huge towel.

                "Aha…" Natalie said sniffing.

                Fay kissed her forehead, "Let's get you in some clothes," she told her leaving the bathroom.

                _Later._

"You're not welcome here, Christie," Hwoarang told her sternly through the door.

                Christie pouted, "Why not?" she asked.

                "Because I don't like sluts who try to ruin my wife's life," he snapped, literally shoving her out the door. She swore. Just as she left the stairs, she noticed a green SUV pulling into the driveway. Christie grinned, and idea formulating in her head. She let her hair loose, tangled it a bit, and took off her lipstick. She rubbed her eyes, and unevened a few buttons on her shirt. Dionne started to jog up the steps in sneakers. Her hair was clipped up, and her boot-cut jeans, sports bra, and one of Hwoarang's shirts opened down the front like a jacket accented her figure. She was focused on a notepad, and a pen was in her hand. She bumped into Christie.

                "Christie?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

                Christie wiped the edges of her mouth, "Hey sis. No time to talk, gotta get home,"

                Dionne quickly put the pen in her hair, and grabbed her sister's arm, "What are you doing here?"

                Christie shrugged innocently, "Nothing, really. I came to see my darling neice and nephew, but your husband…" she trailed off, and purposely started to blush, "Woops. Gotta go," she said, slipping from her sister's grip and leaving.

                Dionne narrowed her eyes, and went inside.  

                Lee sighed; he didn't know why he was thinking of Fay from all times.

                "Sweetheart? You alright?" Suzanne asked, rubbing his shoulders.

                "Y-yeah," he stammered, but then he sighed and took her hands.

                "You keep sighing…are you feeling a bit sad?" she asked, lowering her voice suggestively. She got down on his back, and started to lick the back of his ear. He grunted, and rolled his eyes, getting up. He allowed her to fall on the bed. 

                "I think you should go," he told her lowly.

                Suzanne arched a plucked brow, "What?"

                "I think you should go,"

                She laughed, "Whatever on earth for?"

                "I need to be alone, Suzanne," 

                She arched a brow, "If you keep this up, you'll get your wish," she said, storming off. Lee sighed. For the first time, he knew she was right. _Damn life sucks, he thought, hearing Fay's soft and light laughter._

                _A bit later…_

"All warm now?" Fay asked, kissing Natalie's nose. 

                "Da!" she cried once more at the top of her lungs. Fay rolled her eyes in frustration. 

                "Kayin!" she yelled. In a moment, he came up, but he was only in a towel. His air was wet.

                "What?" he demanded.

                "Da!" Natalie repeated, reaching for him.

                "Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Natalie was getting too attached to him. Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Kayin sighed, and took Natalie. Fay went downstairs to get it. Kayin followed to get a bottle from the kitchen. She opened the door, and to her utter astonishment, Lee stood in front of her. 

                "Hi," he said lowly, shocking her, "Mind if I come in?"

                Fay was numb, she couldn't say anything. 

                He swallowed, "Alright, I just had to see you," he spoke lowly…his eyes darted to Kayin. Holding Natalie, in only a towel. Fay clenched her jaw, knowing exactly what Lee would think. 

                "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," he muttered smugly, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

                "That always was your problem," Fay said after him. 

He turned back. "What did you say?"

                Fay glared, "You always assume the worse, Chaolan," she said slamming the door in his face.

                "Don't touch me!" Dionne screamed. The kids would be home any minute, "You betrayed my trust again!"

                "No I didn't! Di, I swear to you, I wouldn't do that…I love…"

                "Don't say it!" she yelled, "Don't!" she said again. To his surprise, she crumpled to her knees. She swallowed, and then burst out into tears. Hwoarang swore, and went to hug her. She pushed him away.

                "Every time I think we've grown you always seem to let me know it's not working…" Dionne sobbed.

                Hwoarang shook his head, "Lies, Di…"

                "You're one to talk about lies!"

                He sighed, "Do you want me gone?" he knew he couldn't win when Dionne was like this.

                Dionne didn't know what to say, "Just please…spend a weekend away," she said softly. She stood up, but then she leaned against the wall, and started sobbing again. Hwoarang went to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She removed his hands, "My decision stays," she said softly. 

                Hwoarang sighed, and the kids came running in.

                "Mommy! Daddy!" Ria squealed in delight. Jane smiled walking in, holding Mark's hand. When she noticed Dionne crying, she frowned. 

                "Sweetie…" Jane cooed. 

                "Mommy," Mark said, running over to her. She forced a smile down to him, and she picked him up.

                "You okay Marky?" 

                "Why is mummy crying?" he asked.

                Dionne sniffed, "Mummy's not crying; she's just got something in her eyes,"

                Hwoarang sighed; he went upstairs and came down in a few minutes with a bag.

                "Daddy, where are you going?" Ria asked.

                "On business; I'll be back," he said picking her up and kissing her cheeks.

                "You'll get us presents?!" she asked.

                "Presents?" Mark exclaimed.

                Hwoarang chuckled, "Yeah," rubbing his head, he looked at Dionne who was ignoring then sighed and left closing the door quietly.

                Dionne held onto all her emotions in order not to break down in front of the children.

                "Natalie's asleep," Kayin told Fay as she washed the dishes.

                She sighed; "Kayin, I've been thinking…" she began not looking at him.

                Kayin knew what was coming, "It has something to do about Chaolan?"

                She shook her head, "No," she said, "Actually yes, I know it may sound too much, but it's unfair for Lee or Natalie…." Her voice trailed off.

                Kayin walked to her and put his arms around her waist from the back, "What's on your mind, Fay?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulders.

                Fay didn't push him away. "Natalie's getting too attached to you," she said softly, "And so am I," she added.

                Kayin turned her around and lifted her chin up, "I am not going to let you two go," he said kissing her lightly; then in a few minutes she put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up as they kissed furiously.

                _Three Hours Later._

Hwoarang didn't know where to go or what to do, but he knew who he should talk to. He also knew that if Dionne knew that then he would be fried, but he's guessing that no damage will be done because the worst has happened.

                He walked up to Fay's apartment and rang the bell; a few minutes later Fay opened the door only with a sheet around her; her eyes widened when she saw him, "Red?" she whispered.

                Hwoarang blushed at her sight, "Sorry," he muttered.

                She tightened the sheets around her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

                "I…"

                "Who is it, Fay?" came Kayin's voice; a few minutes later Hwoarang saw Kayin behind Fay only in pants.

                "Oh!" Hwoarang said, "Damn! Kayin?!" he asked Fay.

                Fay shrugged, "Come in Hwoarang, don't mind him," she said.

                Hwoarang was going to decline, but then he realized he didn't really have anywhere to go; he sighed and walked in.

                Dionne sighed, and practiced her breathing exercises. She had tucked her kids in, and all game was fair. She burst out into tears, and then she realized she should have given Hwoarang a chance. Instead, she flew off the handle. 

                _Now what?! _She asked herself! _I have nothing left as usual, damn Christie! _She swore_, damn her! Damn her! _Then she crumpled onto the floor again and cried her hearts out.

                "You did what?" Mark asked Christie.

                Christie was too busy laughing her ass off, "It was hilarious; even an idiot would've believed me!" she said caring up.

                "You made her think you slept with her husband?" he asked astonished.

                "Yep," she smirked.

                "That's absurd," Mark said in disbelief.

                Christie hmphed, "She deserves it," she muttered tossing her hair.

                _We'll see about that, _Mark said leaving.

                "I can't believe this," muttered Hwoarang once he was alone with Fay in the kitchen, "You with him?"

                Fay shrugged, "He's changed,"

                Hwoarang grunted, "I hope so. You deserve better…"

                Fay swallowed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

Hwoarang saw her tremble a bit. "Don't worry, Fay. I'm through," he muttered lowly.

                Fay put a hand on his shoulder, "You know things will get better,"

                He sighed.

                _Two days later…_

                Dionne opened her door, and Mark stood in front of her. She rolled her eyes, and was about to slam the door.

                "I didn't come here to fuck you. I came to help your marriage," he snapped.

                She looked at him, her hair flipping in front of her eyes. 

                "Mommy! Is the pizza here?" Ria called from the living room.

                "No! Finish your pictures!" she called back, and then directed her attention to Mark. She let him in, and then kept him at the door.

                "Christie didn't touch Hwoarang,"   

                Dionne arched a brow, "Thanks for siding with him, but…"

                He shook his head, "I mean it. The day she came home, she bragged about it to me,"

                Dionne looked shocked, "You're her husband, and she bragged about it?" 

                He shrugged, "I've learned to deal with the bitch," he muttered, and he hugged her. She didn't fight.

                "I just want to help you for once," he muttered.

                Dionne nodded her thanks as he left. She immediately dashed to the phone, and dialed Fay's number.

                Kayin grabbed Fay's phone.

                "Hello?"

                "Kayin?" a familiar voice called him on the phone.

                "Dionne?"

                "Yeah! What's up? Is Hwoarang there?" she asked, figuring he would go there.

                "How'd you guess? I'll go get him," he said, putting Natalie down on the sofa, and handing the phone to Hwoarang in the kitchen. 

                "Di?"

                She was silent for a moment, "I want to talk,"

                He sighed, "I'm listening,"

                "I'm sorry. I should have believed you…it was just that…I mean, after everything that's happened…" she sighed, "I just…I can't live without you, but I manage to keep hurting you…" she spoke lowly. He could hear her trying to suppress tears.

                "Di, calm down, don't cry,"

                "You're coming back?" she sniffled. As to confirm, he heard Mark's voice, "Is that daddy?"

                Dionne shooed him away.

                Hwoarang sighed, "Eventually…"

                "EVENTUALLY?!" 

                "Dionne, I love you, and I love our kids. I just can't live a happy life being doubted every five minutes,"

                "I know, but…"

                "Bye," he said, hanging up. 

                "Is daddy coming home yet?"

                Dionne's face was emotionless to Mark.

                The doorbell rang, "Pizza's here," she muttered lowly, going to get it. Mark arched a brow, but went to the kitchen.

                Hwoarang sighed putting the phone down; he looked at Kayin who was sitting on the couch while Fay got some tea, "Who was on the phone?" Fay asked.

                "Dionne," Kayin said.

                Fay looked at Hwoarang, "What did she want?'

                "Nothing," he muttered.

                Fay sighed, "Hwoarang…."

                "I'm going to take a walk; I'll come back later,"

                "But it's 2am?!" Fay exclaimed.

                "It's okay," leaving Fay alone with Kayin.

                Kayin looked at Fay, "The boy's in deep…"

                She looked at him, "Yeah,"

                Kayin stood up, "Listen Fay, there's something I didn't tell you…." He said looking at her.

                "What?" she asked.

                "Well, I need to go back to LA tomorrow," 

                She looked a bit disappointed, "Right, you live there," she said, "Your work okay?"

                "It's fine," he said quickly, then he hesitated, "There's another thing I need to tell you,"

                She looked at him, "Tell me,"

                He went quiet for an eternity and finally spoke, "I'm married,"

                _Two weeks later…_

                Fay's doorbell rang. She opened the door, and found Dionne standing there. She was smiling a bit, and she had her twins with her.

                "Auntie!" they yelled, jumping on her. She laughed.

                "Hey you two,"

                Dionne walked in, and closed the door, "Where's my baby?" she asked, referring to Natalie.

                Fay went quiet as Hwoarang walked in with only pants on, a towel over his shoulder, and Natalie in his arms. 

                "Daddy!" Ria said, running over, and jumping on his leg. He smiled, and handed Natalie to Fay, who handed her to Dionne. Hwoarang kneeled, and picked up Ria. He hugged her. Mark jumped on his father, and he simply ruffled his hair. Mark grinned, and Ria giggled. 

                "How are my sweethearts?" he asked them, turning to them in turn. 

                "I miss you, daddy!" Ria exclaimed, pouting.

                "Yeah, we don't get to play football anymore," Mark whined.

                "Well, Fay. I'm sorry, but I've got that appointment to catch," Dionne said, handing Natalie back to Fay. Fay nodded, as she felt the tension subsiding a bit. 

                "Bye kids, bye Red," she said finally, walking out the door.

                The twins were engrossed in their father. Mark was punching at his arm, and Ria was braiding his hair. Fay giggled.

                He looked at his hair, and then started to laugh too, "What? You want daddy to look like a weirdo?"

                Ria moved away, and crossed her eyes, "Weirdo!" she said robotically. 

                Mark rolled his eyes as his sister burst out laughing.

                "Hey, take care of Natalie. I'm going upstairs for a moment or so," she told Hwoarang. He nodded, and took Natalie in his arms. His twins followed him to play with her.

                _Later…_

                "Mrs. Doo-San? Um…I'm afraid I have some bad news," the secretary spoke softly.

                "Yes?"

                "Your new PR is here," she said.

                "And that's bad because?" 

                The secretary sighed, and pulled him over. Dionne gasped, and the secretary went back to her post.

                "To my offfice, Mitchell. Now,"

                Kyle nodded, and followed behind.

                "Kyle Mitchell, what the hell are you doing here?" Dionne snapped. 

                He sighed, "I needed a job, Di. I was getting bored…"

                "So you applied for a job at my firm?!" she snapped angrily.

                Kyle rolled his eyes, "It was the closest legal firm to my house," he shrugged.

                "Kyle, why don't you go to a club, and find another bitch to mess with?" she snapped angrily. 

                "I'm only here to do a job, Dionne. Stop accusing me," he snapped, "Be a woman,"

                Dionne arched a brow, looking at him. He clearly wasn't into games now, "Fine. Then get me the files of these clients," she said, shoving the folder into his hands.

                Kyle took the file, and left.

                Fay stood at the staircase, and smiled. On the sofa, Hwoarang was fast asleep. On his chest, Natalie was snuggled up. Mark and Ria each had a leg of their father's lap to rest their heads on. She chuckled, and Hwoarang sat up, shaking his head. He opened his eyes, and they adjusted to the light as he blinked a few times. 

                "Hello, sleepy," she joked.

                He yawned in reply. She laughed, and took Natalie off his chest. She carried her to the crib, and when she came back downstairs, he held each child on a side. 

                "I'm going to put them up," he said, going up the stairs as she went down. They brushed past each other, and Fay closed her eyes. She blinked away her thoughts, and went to the kitchen to start lunch. Hwoarang came back down, "Fay…" he began.

                "Yes?"

                He hesitated a bit, "Where's Kayin?"

                She bit her lower lip, "He had to go,"

                "Go?"

                Fay went quiet.

                He walked to her, "Fay?"

                She turned around and looked at him, "I threw him out," she said softly.

                Hwoarang clearly looked surprised, "Come again?"

                "He's married," she choked out, "And he didn't tell me,"

                Hwoarang looked at her shocked, then without thinking he just pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

                "Not get married?" Suzanne asked Lee shocked.

                Lee sighed, "Suzanne, I don't want to hurt you. By marrying you, that's all I'll wind up doing," he said lowly. 

                She burst out into tears, "But Lee…"

                "Goodbye, Suzanne," he said, leaving her at her apartment.

                _Two weeks later…_

                Dionne was exhausted. Her hair was clipped up, and a few strands were over her face. She was covered in a mountain of books. She wore a dress suit and high heels. She fiddled with her key, and went inside, blowing her bangs up from her eyes. 

                "Mommy!" Mark said, walking to her. He took a few books from her hands, and she smiled at him, her face flustered from a long day.

                "Hey, baby. How'd you get in?"

                "Daddy. He's helping Ria with her Korean," 

                She couldn't help but smile coyly, "So what were you up to?"

                "Practicing Spanish," he said shrugging. Dionne smiled, and went upstairs with her son following behind her. He helped heave everything on her bed. 

                They headed to the twin's room, and Dionne opened up lightly. Hwoarang sat Indian style with Ria in his lap. She read with her finger following each line. Mark went downstairs to finish his lesson, and Dionne stood at the door. Ria finished her passage, and then looked up, grinning.

                "Hi mommy!"

                Dionne smiled, "Hey sweetheart," she said, lifting her daughter, and kissing her. Ria giggled, and Hwoarang stood up, stretching a bit.                

                "Hey Red," she as Ria went downstairs. 

                "How was work?" he asked, a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

                "Sorry, I got held up at a meeting," she spoke, shrugging.

                He arched a brow, and traced his finger down her shirt down the first three buttons, which were opened, exposing her bra, "A meeting, huh?"

                Dionne sighed, knowing she had it coming, "I can understand why you're upset. I was stuck in traffic, and I didn't want to overheat the car by turning on the air, so I unbuttoned my shirt a bit. That's all," she explained casually. 

                He nodded, "I see. What have you been doing with Ria? She's doing excellent,"

                "I've been helping her practice," she admitted, "Between meetings," she said.

                Hwoarang couldn't help but smile at that. 

                _Two days Later._

Lee knocked at Fay's door. 

                A few minutes later Fay opened the door looking like a mess; she was wearing an oversized shirt that had a few buttons on top; she wore a tight short; she had paint covered on her legs, face, and arms. "Yes?"

                "What the hell happened?" he blurted.

                She smiled weakly, "Paint fight," she muttered.

                "What?"

                Fay whistled and in a few minutes Mark walked to her carrying Natalie while Ria giggled hysterically trying to get the paint off her shirt.

                "Can we talk?" he asked.

                Fay sighed, "I've had enough men to last me for a year," she said, "No, we can't talk,"

                "Is it Mitchell?"

                "Kayin's been out of my life for two months now,"

                Lee looked at her, "Fay…"

                "Aunt Fay," Ria began, "My hair is a mess,"

                "Darling, wait," she said.

                Mark tugged at Fay's hands, "Mom will kill us,"

                "The only person your mom will kill is me," Fay told them, "Why don't you two go into the bathroom; I'll clean you up,"

                "Together?" they asked horrified.

                Fay rolled her eyes, "No, you take my bathroom and Ria go to the other bathroom,"

                "Can I take baby?" Mark asked.

                "No," Fay said carrying Natalie who was sucking her thumb, "She'll stay with me," she said, "Now go,"

                They both rushed to the bathroom.

                Lee looked at her, "I want to try…" he said almost pleading.

                Fay's heart ached, "Lee…"

                "Da!" Natalie said smiling.

                Lee and Fay turned around to see Kayin standing there.

                Dionne rushed out of a meeting, yelling into her portable hands-free phone.

                "But I already advised you NOT to speak to…" she sighed, "Fine. I'll squeaze you in next week, Mr. Santorini. Good day," she said, hanging up. 

                "Dean Santorini on your case again?" Kyle asked, taking a few files from her hands, and putting them on her desk before she got there.

                "Ugh! That man's going to be the death of me," she muttered.

                "No, that would be me," said a familiar voice. Dionne looked up to see none other than her husband leaning on the doorframe. Kyle put the last file into the cabinet, and then left, pushing past him. 

                "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, a bit stunned.

                He shrugged, "I felt like dropping by,"

                She arched a brow, "I just got out of another meeting, so you came at a bad time,"

                He smiled, "Then you deserve lunch,"

                Dionne shook her head, "I'm fat enough,"

                He arched a brow, "Bull. Now, I'm going to feed you, and put meat back under that skin of yours,"

                She looked at him, sighing, "I'll have enough in about 7 ½ months," she said.

                He looked shocked, "You're…"

                "I'm a month and a half. It's a girl," she said nonchalantly, closing her windows, locking her file cabinet, and turning off her computer. 

                "I don't know what to say," Hwoarang admitted.

                "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't," she said, walking to out. When she didn't see him behind her, she turned and looked at him.

                "What about feeding me?"

                He chuckled, and linked his hands with hers. 

                "What do you mean you're divorcing me?" Christie huffed.

                "You're too much! Heaven doesn't want you, and Hell's afraid you'll take over," Mark snapped angrily, packing his bags.

                "Oh you'll miss me. You're going to want me, and then you'll be right back,"

                "Don't hold your breath," Mark grumbled.

                "Watch," Christie said, folding her arms.

                Mark grunted, and left her. She looked at the door, for the first time, actually feeling hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes.

                "That did not affect me," she tried to lie to herself, but she burst out crying. 

                "Kayin, what are you doing here?" Fay demanded just as Natalie went into his arms. 

                Lee stood on the side with his arms folded in frustration.

                He shrugged, "I divorced," 

                Fay arched a brow, "You divorced from an arranged marriage?"

                "Yes," he answered simply, kissing Natalie's head. 

                "Why?" she asked softly.

                "Because…" Kayin began.

                "What about me?!" Lee snapped, "I came here to reason with you as well,"

                Fay looked at him, "You're engaged," she said flatly.

                "Not anymore!" he snapped at her.

                Fay took Natalie from Kayin, "I want you both out of my life," she said her voice shaky, "All you two did was cause me pain,"

                "But…" Kayin began.

                "Fay, what about us?" Lee interrupted, "We have a baby," he told her.

                "That's enough, Lee," she told him.

                "I love you!" Kayin blurted.

                Fay looked at him shocked, and then she went inside and closed the door on both of them.

                "You want me to help you?" Dionne asked shocked.

                "Yes," Lee told her.

                "Why?" she asked.

                Lee sighed, "I love her," he told her quietly, "For the past days that's all I've been thinking of," he said, "I remembered the first time she called me asking me to help Hwoarang…"

                "When Artemis…" her lower lips trembling.

                He put his hands on hers, "Yes," he said, "Sorry to remind you of that, but that's when I got to know her and just fell…."

                "In love," she said, sounding disgusted, "Yeah well in case you forgot, I lost a child, I lost my husband on numerous occasions, and just recently are we patching things up. Now you want my help so it can seem like we're having an affair and jeopardize my marriage…again? I don't think so," she said, waving a finger.

                "But Di, you have to help me!" he pleaded.

                She stood up, "You shouldn't have been so cold to Fay. She deserves better than what you gave her. Even if I do help you, what says you won't turn around and do the same thing again?" she demanded.

                Lee sighed, looking down.

                "Exactly," she said, turning off. He grabbed her arm.

                "Dionne, I'm begging here…I'm a desperate man,'

                She narrowed her eyes at him, "I've got a husband and two children to go home too. I'm pregnant with my third, and I don't need your shit to stress me, and kill my child," she snapped, "Now leave me alone," she said, pulling away. 

                Lee sighed.

                Fay sat on her sofa, rocking Natalie to sleep. She sighed, feeling extremely empty, and confused. She had no idea what to do with either man. She picked up her phone, and did the only thing she knew how to do. 

                Hwoarang looked at the clock, and then picked up the phone.

                "Hello?"

                "Red?" 

                Hwoarang arched a brow, "Fay?"

                "Yeah," she finally sputtered out, "How are you?"

                "I'm alright…but something tells me this isn't about me," he said, watching Mark and Ria chase each other down the stairs.

                Fay swallowed, "I have a huge favor to ask,"

                "Favors. The story of our friendship," he chuckled, "Hold on," he said. He put the phone on his shoulder, "Both of you! Cut it out, and go upstairs!" 

                The twins trudged upstairs, grumbling.

                "Sorry, you were saying?"

                "I need to spend the night over. Do you mind?"

                Hwoarang practically laughed at her, "After all you do for me and my family, and you ask if you can come over? You've got to be kidding me. Pack up a duffel, and get over here!" 

                Fay smiled a bit, "Thanks, Hwoarang,"

                "You're welcome,"

                "She's staying here?" Dionne asked shocked.

                "Yes,"

                "But, Hwoarang…"

                "Look! I owe it to her, she helped us through thick and thin, it's the least we could do for her."

                "We?" she exclaimed, "How could there be a "we" when you didn't even consult me?!" she snapped.

                He sighed, "Dionne, don't do this. Please, don't do this. I don't know whether its that time of month, or what. But don't…just…don't," he muttered.

                She sighed, "I just don't want anything to happen…" she allowed her voice to trail off, and Hwoarang couldn't help but understand. He sighed, and drew her close.

                "If you think that I could leave you again after all we've been through together…" he said softly, kissing her. She held him closer, and he lifted her to the counter. He moved his hands up her jeans, and then he heard giggles, and a puking sound. Dionne blushed immensely, and Hwoarang clenched his jaw.

                "To bed. Now," he ordered the twins.

                "Goodnight…" they chorused, bounding up the stairs to bed.   

                He smiled, and she leaped down as the doorbell rang.

                "I'll tuck them in. Go open the door," Dionne said, heading upstairs to change as well.

                Kayin paced the floor of the motel room. He didn't know what else to do. He knew he must have sounded pathetic, but he told Fay the truth. That had to count for something. 

He sighed. 

                "I will get her back," he muttered, "If it kills me,"

                "I'm sorry, Dionne, I know I'm the last person you want here, but I needed to get out of my apartment," she said carrying a sleeping Natalie on her shoulder.

                She shrugged nonchalantly, "The guestroom is ready for you and Nat,"

                Fay looked relived; she walked to the guestroom when suddenly the twins attacked her, "Aunt Fay!" they both exclaimed hugging her legs.

                "Hi guys," ruffling their hair.

                "To bed both of you!" Dionne commanded.

                "But, mom we want to…" Mark argued.

                "Now!"

                They both ran upstairs.

                Dionne hugged Fay goodnight and went to Hwoarang upstairs, "Hwoarang, why is Fay staying here again?" she asked.

                "Because Lee and Kayin are bothering her,"

                She hesitated, "Lee spoke to me the other day,"

                "And?"

                "I threw him out," she admitted.

                Christie was pissed off at Mark, "How could you?!" she screeched clawing at him.

                He slapped her, "We're in public. Hold your slutty composure," he snapped. He could have burst out laughing by the shocked look on her face. He smiled in satisfaction.

                "Excuse me," he said, walking off. 

                Christie screamed in a rage. 

                _Hours later…_

                Hwoarang sat up in bed, and yawned. He just woke up, and he had the sudden craving for milk. He shrugged, and got up. Dionne stirred, but not much. He sighed, and closed the door a bit. He headed downstairs, and he heard a cry. He listened closer, and another cry pierced his hearing. He ran down to it, and opened Fay's guest door. She felt Natalie's temperature.

                "Hwoarang, she's not…"

                He slipped on shoes, and grabbed his keys, "Let's go," he said without any hesitation.

                _9am…_

                Dionne woke up stretching, "How'd you sleep, hon?" she asked, turning over. To her surprise, there was an open space. She pinched herself, making sure she was awake. She sat up, and ran about the house. He was nowhere in sight. Her thoughts immediately drifted off without her wanting to. She dashed into the guestroom, and there was no trace of anything except the duffel bag. Dionne sighed, Fay had left her things. The bed was tousled, and Dionne frowned. She ran upstairs, dialing the local hospital. 

                "Jules, tell me Red's there," she said, talking to her friend on the phone.

                "Yeah. According to the file, he checked in with Fay,"

                Dionne clenched her jaw, 'Thanks," she said, hanging up. She went to the twins's room, and woke them up.

                "Mommy, what's wrong?" Mark asked sleepily.

                "Come on, get up. Something's wrong with Aunty Fay,"

                The kids both jumped up, and dressed. Dionne felt her heart jerk, and she grabbed her keys, racing to her car with the kids already waiting to get in.

                _A bit later…_

                "Everything's going to be just fine, Ms. Mishima,"

                Fay sighed in relief. 

                Hwoarang smiled, and hugged her. He looked at the doctor, "She's stable?"

                The doctor nodded, "We'll boost her back up, and have her out in about…two hours,"

                Fay nodded in relief. Hwoarang smiled as she ran behind the doctor to go see Natalie. He sighed in satisfaction, and sat down. Suddenly, two kids jumped on top of him.

                "Where's aunt Fay?" Ria demanded.

                "Where's the baby?" Mark asked. 

                "Fay's alright, and Natalie was a bit sick. She's better now," he explained, feeling jolted. He looked up, and Dionne stood there, her eyes hazy.

                "How's Fay?"

                He stood up, "She's fine…I'm sorry…I just…"

                She put a finger to his lips, and told the kids to sit, and she went to a corner with him.

                "What happened?" she asked softly.

                "I went down to the kitchen, but I heard a cry. It was Fay, because Natalie was burning up with fever, and she had stopped breathing. So, I rushed them both here,"

                "So they're both alright?" she confirmed.

                "Yeah, they're fine,"

                "And what about you? You have two too many women to take care of," she said, caressing his cheek.

                He smiled, holding her hand.

                "I'm sorry for giving you a heart attack," he said, chuckling a bit, "I didn't tell you anything,"

                Dionne rolled her eyes, and faked a punch to his jaw, "Don't do that again,"

                He laughed, and rubbed her back. 

                "Um, sweety, don't do that…not for the duration of the six months," she said, chuckling.

                He arched a brow.

                "It makes me puke,"

                He laughed.

                "Hey, you try carrying a kid for nine months! No more," she snapped at him, pinching his nose playfully, "You protect yourself…"

                "Two words: birth control,"

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "Selfish bastard," she swore, making him laugh, and they walked back to the kids.

                _Moments later…_

                Fay smiled watching Natalie sleep like an angel. She walked out of the room, and saw Dionne resting on Hwoarang's shoulder. The children sat on Hwoarang's left, coloring. Fay smiled, and walked closer to them.

                "Aunty Fay!" Ria called, running over.

                Fay smiled tiredly, "Hey sweeties," she said as Mark ran over as well. Fay hugged him and looked at Dionne, "Sorry" she mouthed.

                Dionne smiled at her.

                Fay smiled when suddenly the smile faded from her face when she saw, "Kayin?" she asked as he approached her, he was in jeans and a sweater.

                "Is she okay?" he asked her.

                "How…" she began, but then her eyes went to Dionne who was avoiding her gaze. Fay mouthed an o, but didn't say anything. She simply turned around, "Fay…" Kayin said firmly holding her hands, "Wait,"

                "Kayin, no…" she began, but he held her waist and pushed her gently into the room where they kept Natalie.

                "You called him?" Hwoarang asked Dionne in disbelief.

                Dionne remained silent.

                "I asked you a question, damnit!"

                She looked up at him, "And I chose not to answer. Don't take that tone with me, the children are sleeping," she said, ignoring him.

                He grabbed her arm firmly, "I'm not up for games, Dionne,"

                "Ow…let me go," she snapped, "Yes, I called him,"

                He let her go, "Why?"

                "Because, Fay needed support…"

                "But that's what I'm…we're here for…"

                "No. From someone who can love her like that," she explained softly, "Don't be selfish. You may hate him, but he loves Fay, and has demonstrated that he can take care of Natalie,"

                He rolled his eyes, "You've got some pretty shitty reasoning, Di,"

                She clenched her jaw, "What would you have proposed?"

                He was silent.

                "Alright then. Stop fighting me so much, will you?" she pleaded lowly. He sat back down, and she sat next to him, "Fay will be alright with time, but she needs to see where her heart is. I don't want her to wind up alone…"

                "Or with me," he snapped.

                Dionne looked at him shocked.

                "I had to come. After I heard what happened…I couldn't leave you here alone," he explained lowly. 

                Fay pushed Kayin away, "Don't touch me, Kayin," she said when he touched her shoulders, "You lost that authority months ago!"

                "But, Fay…."

                "Da!" Natalie exclaimed smiling.

                "Baby!" Fay whispered going to her baby, but Kayin reached Natalie before her and picked her up, 'If you don't want to do it for you then do it for her," he said.

                Fay remained quiet.

                "Fay…" he said stepping closer.

                "I don't…" Fay began, but Kayin pulled her close and kissed her lips gently as he held Natalie with one arm, "I love you," he told her between his kiss.

                Fay put her arms around his waist, "I hate you for doing this to me, but I love you too, Mitchell!" she said crying on his shoulders.

                Kayin smiled and so did Natalie as she patted her mother's hair.

                _Two weeks later._

Hwoarang walked bitterly to Fay's place holding Ria's hands while Mark walked ahead of them. He walked to Fay's new house and thought for the millionth time what she was doing with an asshole like Kayin. He sighed, Dionne and him were not exactly civil, they were talking, but it was awkward. He sighed, and rang the doorbell. The hired help answered, and he dropped off the kids. He didn't want to see Fay. Seeing Fay would mean seeing Kayin, and he didn't want that. He simply sighed, and headed home.

                Dionne sighed as Kyle rubbed her shoulders. She tilted her head a bit so he could focus on her neck.

                "Hm," she murmered, cracking her knuckles, "I am so ready for sleep,"

                "Then let me take you home," Kyle offered.

                She moved away slowly, and looked up at him.

                He rolled his eyes, "I won't bite," 

                She finally nodded, "Fine. Thank you," she said, slipping on her shoes, and closing up her office before leaving with him.

                "Where's daddy?" Fay asked, scratching her head.

                "He went back home," Ria said, shrugging, "I dunno about that dinko daddy of mine," she said. Fay couldn't help but chuckle. 

                Mark simply sighed, and resumed his book. 

                "What are you reading now, honey?"

                He sighed, "Ulysses,"

                Fay arched a brow, "Wow," she whistled.

                Ria rolled her eyes, "Mommy said he needed to have finished a week ago so we could move on to Lorraine Hansberry,"

                Fay nodded, "Right. So anyhow, how's life at home?" 

                "Fine," Marky answered, looking up, "Where's Nat?" 

                Fay grinned, "Taking a shower,"

                As if on cue, Kayin walked down the stairs with Natalie fast asleep in a towel on his shoulder, "Hey kids. Order a pizza and we can watch a movie,"

                "Alright," Ria said, grinning, and heading to the living room.

                Mark simply walked to the sofa, his head in a book.

                Fay shook her head, watching Mark, and then headed to order the pizza.

                _Later…_

                "Thanks," Dionne said, kissing Kyle's cheeks. He turned to smile and wave, but their lips met. She pulled away after a minute, and they both looked odd. Kyle was pale, and Dionne was crimson, "Bye Kyle," she said.

                "Later," he spoke, pulling off. As if with clockwork, Hwoarang pulled into the driveway. She stood there with her hands folded, looking at him.

                "What?" he asked lowly.

                She shook her head, "Just got home from work,"

                He shrugged, "Oh," 

                "I don't feel so hot. Why don't we sit in the sauna?" she asked suggestively, linking hands with him. 

                He shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

                Dionne felt odd asking, and Hwoarang felt odd answering. Ever since her true feelings had come out about the relationship between her husband and Fay, things were…odd lately. 

                "Maybe we can even talk?" Dionne asked softly as they walked upstairs.

                "Oh are you a mood spoiler," he muttered sarcastically. He finally answered seriously as she changed into a bikini, "Yeah. I think we should,"

                She came out, and followed him downstairs.

                "They sure took off fast," Fay whispered as she saw all three children sleeping on the floor.

                "Thank God," Kayin said chuckling, "I think that pizza knocked them flat out,"

                Fay chuckled, and sighed, watching the movie.

                "You know, this movie's getting a little boring," he said, drawing her close in an attempt to kiss her. 

                She moved away, "Then perhaps you can go grocery shopping while I watch the kids," she said, heading to the kitchen, and handing him the grocery list. He sighed.

                "I'll be back," he said, leaving.

                _Later…_

                "But how could you think that?" Hwoarang asked, shaking her a bit.

                Dionne looked to the side, sitting on the edge of the jacuzee, "It's just…"

                He took her chin, "What?"

                "Its just that…I'm still…it's Christie," she said, sobbing, and falling into his arms.

                "Christie?"

                "Whenever I think of her and Mark…it makes me think of how easily I could lose you," she sobbed uncontrollably.

                Hwoarang felt relieved now that he knew the problem. He hugged her, and rubbed her back affectionately, "Honey, I'm nothing like that asshole. If you don't know that by now, you hardly know me," he said softly.

                She sniffled a bit, "I know you're better than that, but…it hurts me," she said softly. He sighed, and kissed her head.

                "I'll make you a deal. No more outings with Fay unless I tell you, and as for you, no more being depressed and upset," 

                She couldn't help but smile, "But there's something else I don't hear in that deal…"

                "Whats that?" he asked, his eyes amused.

                "I get extra pampering,"

                He laughed, and started to massage her shoulders.

                Fay looked at her watch, "Where's Dionne?"

                "Mommy must have been held up at work again," Ria reasoned, playing with Natalie.

                Natalie grinned and squealed in delight.

                "Yeah. Or possibly her and daddy are home…" he said, chuckling.

                Fay looked confused, but then she burst out laughing in understanding, "Oh?"

                Mark sighed, 'They think we're stupid, but I know what they do upstairs,"

                Fay suppressed laughter, "Do you now?"

                He nodded, and then resumed his book. Fay shook her head and laughed. But then, she headed to the phone to try to call Dionne.

                Kayin started his drive home. He drove silently thinking of everything with his grocery and thought of something; he grinned turned the car around and went somewhere else.

                "Hello?" Dionne answered sleepily as Hwoarang swam in their Olympic sized pool. 

                "Dionne?" Fay asked, sounding a bit concerned.

                "Oh, hey, honey! How are you?"

                Fay arched a brow, "I'm ok. Are you drunk?"

                Dionne laughed, "No, I'm just spending some time with Red,"

                "Oh. No wonder…"

                Dionne smacked herself in the head, "Oh crap, I totally forgot! I'm sorry, Fay!"

                She smiled, "Yeah, it's alright. Come over for them, or would you prefer it if I dropped them off?"

                "I'll come get them," Dionne said, "Hey, put them in their swimsuits please so when they come, they can go swimming,"

                "Alright. Later," Fay said, hanging up.

                "Hon!" Dionne called, clicking off the phone, and putting it away. 

                Hwoarang surfaced, "Yeah?"

                "I'm going to get the kids. Don't drown on me," she joked.

                He came out of the water, and kissed her.

                "You taste like chlorine, but you look like heaven," she flirted, winking.

                He laughed, "Get out of here," 

                She smiled, and grabbed the keys.

                _Later._

"Kayin, where have you been?" Fay asked as he walked in carrying the bags.

                Kayin grinned at her.

                Fay raised an eyebrow, "Kayin?"

                He threw the groceries on the kitchen table and pulled her towards him, "I missed you," he murmured kissing her thoroughly; Fay wanted to step back but he held her waist tightly and stuck her to him. Finally he pulled away, "Woah," she whispered licking her lips, "What got into you?"

                "One more time," he said kissing her again.

                _Five minutes later._

"Kayin, you're scaring me,"

                He smiled, "This is hard," he said bending on one knee as he pulled out a box out of his pocket.

                Fay covered her mouth.

                "Will you…" he began.

                "OH MY GOD!" Dionne exclaimed walking in as she saw the scene.

                "Let me finish!" Kayin snapped at her, "Fay, will you…."

                "Kayin?" came a female voice.

                Kayin and Fay looked behind Dionne where a pretty woman entered. "Who let you in?" Kayin snapped.

                "I did," Dionne explained, "She said she was looking for you,"

                "Do you know her?" Fay asked curiously.

                "My ex-wife,"

                "I'm sorry, I ruined it for you," Dionne whispered to Fay while Kayin talked to his ex-wife in the living room.

                "It's okay," Fay said softly. "I wasn't sure what I would have said,"

                "You're not sure?" Dionne asked shocked.

                Fay hesitated, "No," she admitted, "Sometimes I sit down and think of Lee," she said softly, "We went through a lot together, remember when Hwoarang went to jail, the case, my first baby I lost, you know…" her voice trailing off. "And now Natalie,"

                Dionne touched her shoulders, and there was a door slam. Kayin walked in, sighing, and glared at Dionne.

                "Call me later, sweety," she whispered in Fay's ears, kissing her cheeks, and grabbing her kids as she left.

                "What happened?" Fay asked curiously.

                Kayin sighed, "Nothing really. I told her to leave me alone,"

                Fay chuckled a bit, and Kayin smiled at her, "So where was I?" he asked, getting on his knees.

                Fay shook her head, "Kayin, I…"

                "Will you marry me, Fay?"

                She was speechless.

                "What took so long?" Hwoarang asked, kissing Dionne.

                "Long story," she muttered. The kids jumped on their dad.

                "Daddy, you smell like chlorine," Ria whined, taking off her shorts, and jumping into the pool. Mark rolled his eyes, and took off his shirt, jumping in after his sister. 

                "So what happened?" Hwoarang asked again.

                "Kayin proposed," 

                _An Hour Later._

"Hwoarang, do you realize what you're doing?" Dionne asked running after him.

                "I am going to rip Mitchell apart, that's what I'm going to do,"

                She held his waist, "Why go to this extent for her, goddamnait!" she yelled.

                Hwoarang stopped, "Because…" he hesitated, "She helped me," he said, "The case, I was going to be sent away, she spoke with me, she tolerated me when no one loved me and she saved me from myself," he said touching her cheeks, "I only want what's best for her,"

                "I think Fay is old enough to know what's best for her!"

                Hwoarang shook his head; just as he approached Fay's house he saw Kayin leaving, "Mitchell!" he snapped at him.

                Kayin looked at him as Hwoarang approached him with Dionne.

                Dionne took one look at him, "She said no?!" she asked surprised.

                Kayin sighed, "I told her to think about it," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me," walking away from them; he switched on his car and drove off.

                Dionne looked at Hwoarang and they both went to Fay.

                "You said no?" Dionne asked Fay shocked.

                Fay looked at her as she pulled a top on, "I said I have to think about it,"

                Just then Hwoarang walked in, "What's going on?" he asked.

                Fay grabbed one of her petite bags and put on her sandals, "Nothing, I need you to watch Natalie, you can take her home if you want," she said, "I have to go somewhere,"

                Dionne looked at her, "Fine,"

                Fay nodded and walked out.

                "Where is she going?" Hwoarang asked.

                "To see Lee," Dionne confirmed.

                Lee was standing at his office staring through the window as he smoked; he sighed rubbing a hand through his hair; just then a knock came on his door. He didn't answer; frankly he wasn't in the mood for anyone. Another knock and he still ignored, a few minutes passed, "Lee?" came a familiar voice.

                He turned around and looked at Fay, "Yes?" putting the cigarette off.

                "Can…I come in?"

                "You're in already," he said flatly.

                _This is going to be harder than I thought, _Fay thought as she walked towards him, "I need to talk to you,"

                "About?" sitting down in his seat.

                "Life,"

                That caught him by surprise, "So start talking,"

                "Hwoarang?" Dionne said a bit frantic as she carried Natalie who was sniffing on her shoulders.

                Hwoarang was carrying Mark and Ria's sleepless figure in his arms, "What?"

                "Natalie's hot and I can't reduce her temperature,"

                "Again?" he asked, then he smacked his forehead, "The doctor said that might happen to her; he said bring her for some shots when that happens,"

                Dionne , "Let's go then,"

                "The children," he reminded her.

                "I'll go alone,"

                "You can't! You need someone, oh fuck!" he swore picking up the phone and dialing Kayin's number.

                _An Hour Later._

"Kayin proposed," Fay blurted to Lee.

                He looked at her, "Congratulations,"

                Fay stood up and approached him, "I didn't give him an answer yet," she told him softly putting her hands on his, "I wanted to check with you,"

                "Check with me?"

                "You're the father of my daughter,"

                Lee was touched; he wanted her so much, but at the same time…. He cupped her face, "You do what you want to make you happy," kissing her cheeks.

                _Days later…_

                Dionne rubbed her throbbing temples as the kids ran around screaming at each other.

                "Stop!!" Dionne screamed at the top of her lungs. The toddlers slumped on the floor.

                "Go upstairs, and I want five lines of each letter of the Korean alphabet!"

                "Aw, mom…" they groaned.

                "No! Go upstairs! Alle!" she yelled.

                The kids trudged upstairs, and the door opened as Hwoarang walked in. Dionne slumped on the sofa, looking pale.

                "You alright, hun?"

                "Yeah," she said softly, "Just a bit…exhasperated,"

                He grinned.

                "What?"

                "How does a vacation sound?"

                She chuckled, "Sounds too good to be true," she said chuckling. 

                He pulled tickets from his pocket, "And how does two tickets to a seven day cruise sound?" he asked, watching her face light up.

                "Babe, you didn't?"

                He tossed them to her, and she squealed, "To the Caribbean?"

                Hwoarang shrugged, "I missed seeing you in a bikini,"

                She laughed, "And the kids?"

                "Boarding school,"

                She grinned, "Too good to be true, alright,"

                "But seriously, send them off to their godmother,"

                Dionne shook her head, "I'm not imposing on Fay…"

                He sighed, "I'll just ask. If she sounds burdened, I won't ask. If she needs the company, I'll ask, okay?"

                She nodded, "Alright," she said, kissing his lips as he went upstairs.

                "You accept?" Kayin asked, his eyes lighting up.

                Fay smiled weakly, and nodded. 

                He picked her up, and hugged her. She chuckled.

                "Let's go celebrate," he said, kissing her, and lifting her to her room.

                Fay looked at Kayin and smiled, "You're the best, Mitchell,"

                "Don't I know it," he said laying her on the bed.

                Christie sighed, and packed up her luggage, "I think my sister needs some company," she mused to herself. She grabbed her ticket from the counter, and headed for the airport.

                _Next Week._

"Behave yourselves," Fay told Mark, Natalie, and Ria.

                Natalie pouted at her mother while Mark and Ria pulled on sad faces.

                "Don't even try it," Fay warned, "It won't work,"

                Just then Kayin walked in, "Uncle Kayin!" the kids screeched.

                "Da!" Natalie squealed in delight.

                Kayin picked Natalie up, "Hello," rubbing his nose with hers.

                She touched his face in delight.

                "I was just scolding them," Fay said.               

                Kayin kissed her lightly and grinned, "It's okay,"

                Fay sighed and reassumed to her work.

                "I miss the kids," Dionne said as Hwoarang drove.

                He chuckled, "Didn't miss them when you were gambling in Atlantis,"

                She blushed, and he laughed, "Yeah, I miss them too. Let's go pick them up,"

                She nodded, "Aha,"

                Christie stood at her sister's door, and the car was missing.

                "Hm…let's go see if Fay's home, then," she said, chuckling, and walking down the block as her heels clicked on the pavement.

_                _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                "Thanks Fay," Dionne said, kissing Ria as Mark was fast asleep in Hwoarang's arms.

                Fay shrugged, "No problem. They were dears,"

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me. Where's Natty?"

                "Upstairs with Kayin,"

                Dionne mouthed an 'o'.

                "So you accepted?" Hwoarang asked, looking at her.

                Fay blushed a bit, "Yes,"

                Di whistled, and hugged Fay, "Congrats, honey,"

                Fay smiled, "Thanks,"

                Hwoarang cleared his throat, "Dionne, I think we should be on our way,"

                Dionne sighed, knowing that her husband loathed Kayin, "Yeah, thanks again, Fay," she said, as Ria kissed Fay.

                "Thanks Aunty Fay,"

                Fay smiled as the four left. 

She sighed, and headed upstairs.

                "Kayin?" Fay asked looking around; she found him slumped on the bed with Natalie sleeping on his stomach.

                She was about to pick Natalie up when the doorbell rang; she sighed leaving Natalie where she was and running downstairs. She opened the door and glared.

                "Hello," Christie said popping her gum out loud.

                Fay took one loathing look at her and slammed the door on her face.

                The doorbell rang again, but she ignored it going back upstairs.

                "Who was it?" Kayin murmured in his sleep.

                "You don't want to know," she muttered picking Natalie up slightly; Natalie fidgeted, but then reassumed sleeping. Fay put her in her crib and walked back to Kayin who was lying on the bed, "Hi," she said softly sitting next to him.

                He looked at her with his moss green eyes and smiled, "Hi," he teased.

                She laid her head on his shoulders and stretched next to him. "I just told Di the news,"

                "How'd she take it?"

                "Wonderfully,"

                "And her prick,"

                "Not too…" she muttered making Kayin laugh.

                "I don't like this one bit," Hwoarang muttered as he drove home.

                "You promised that we won't involve ourselves in her affair,"

                "Even Lee's better,"

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "Red, come on. You promised…" she insisted.

                He rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Yeah, fine. Don't want to stress you into losing the baby,"

                She nodded, "Good. But come on, Fay can take care of herself,"

                Hwoarang nodded, "Yeah, I suppose you're right,"

                "Suppose? I'm always right," she said chuckling.

                He winked, and kissed her, "I'll set the table," he offered as she headed back to the kitchen.

                She smiled, and went to prepare the plates.

                _Hours later…_

                Dionne opened the door to find her sister standing in front of her.

                "Whore," Dionne hissed, "What do you want?"

                Christie arched a brow, "Will you just let me in? I'm your sister,"

                Dionne didn't budge.

                Christie sighed, "Mark divorced me,"

                "I wonder what took him so long. You probably had him blackmailed, didn't you?" Dionne snapped accusingly.

                "No!"

                She sighed, "Whatever. Now what do you want?"

                Christie shrugged, "Just a place to stay. In return, I'll take care of the kids while you and the hubby work,"

                Dionne arched a brow, "How high are you?"

                Christie looked hurt, "Ah come on, sis. I'm being for real here,"

                "So am I,"

                Christie put on her infamous puppy look, and Dionne sighed, "Come in,"

                Kayin coughed a bit, and Fay woke up, looking at him.

                "You've been coughing a lot lately…is everything okay?"

                He nodded, coughing even worse.

                Fay clucked her tongue, "You're going to the doctor…I insist,"

                Kayin shrugged, and sighed, "As you wish, darling,"

                Fay grinned a bit, but then phoned the doctor.

                Kayin got up, and started to dress. He leaned down, and kissed Natalie's head. 

                "Alright, you can go right in. Hurry, before the doctor has to leave," she spoke lowly, yawning a bit.

                "I'll be right back," he said, kissing her, and grabbing his keys.

                "DIONNE!!!" Hwoarang yelled at the top of his lungs.

                Dionne rushed to the kitchen, and saw Christie putting her bags down as Hwoarang glared at her, "What the hell is she doing here?!"

                "Can we talk later, sweetheart?"

                "No, now!" he snapped.

                "Hwoarang, please don't argue with me…"

                "Is she here to stay?" he demanded, realizing that she had a lot of luggage.

                "Hwoarang…"

                "No! If she stays, I go!" he snapped, pointing at her.

                Dionne's eyes were pained, "Please don't put me in that position,"

                The kids rushed downstairs, "Aunty Christie?"

                She forced a smile despite the argument, and kissed the toddlers.

                "Dad, what's wrong?" Mark asked, hearing his dad's screams loudly.

                Hwoarang looked down at his son, and Christie swallowed, "Come on, kids…help me with these," she said, passing Ria her light handbag and getting Mark to help her lift a suitcase up the staircase.

                "It's either her or me. You can't have both, and quite frankly I wouldn't know why you'd want to have both," he muttered.

                "Please, don't go there, Hwoarang," she spoke softly, "I love you both. She may have hurt me, but she's my sister,"

                "That's no excuse for letting her walk all over you again,"

                She walked over to him, and kissed him, "Darling please…give her a chance,"

                Hwoarang pulled away, "She's got a week. If she does anything to piss me off in the duration of that time, she's out!"

                Dionne nodded quickly, "Deal,"

                "Alright," he said nodding, and pulling her to kiss her before the kids came back downstairs.

                "I have to finish getting dinner together. Please help Chris get her stuff to the room,"

                He grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and heading up the staircase. Dionne sighed, knowing that something bad was bound to happen. 

                Whether or not Lee chose to admit it, living his life without Fay was killing him.

                He sighed working on some stuff and tried his best to forget about her.

                _Midnight._

_                Hwoarang got down lazily from upstairs; he wanted to drink something. He found Christie in the kitchen wearing a tight micro shorts with a tank top that revealed everything, "Morning," she said cheerfully._

                He scowled at her as he took a glass of milk, "Want anything?" she asked in almost a seductive voice.

                "Don't you dare!" he snapped at her, "Stay away from me," making her jump back.

                She glared at him.

                "Good night!" drinking the glass and putting it in the sink.

                _Five hours later._

 Kayin came out of the doctor's office; he was in shock as he sat in the driver's seat. He held onto his head and swore softly, "Why now?" he whispered.

                He turned his car on and drove home.

                Fay came out, "Hey…" she said hugging him, but he didn't return the hug.

                "Kayin?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

                He looked at her and cupped her face, _I love you, he thought, "There is something I have to tell you,"_

                "What is it?" she asked concerned.

                "I can't marry you,"

                She looked shocked, "What?"

                _Forgive me, Fay! You and Natalie will be forever in my heart! I love you both, "I don't love you,"_

                There were tears in her eyes, "Why? How dare you?!" she shouted pushing his hands away.

                "I did it because of Chaolan," he said, "I wanted revenge; I wanted to hurt hi…"

                "OUT!" she screamed, "OUT!" covering her ears after she threw the ring on the floor.

                Kayin sighed; "Fay…"

                "Get out," she said crying and going upstairs to Natalie's wails.

                Kayin left.

                _Later._

_                Dionne walked out of the house; Hwoarang was at work and Christie was baby sitting, __at least I can take a breather, she thought going to Fay. Just as she walked to Fay's she saw Kayin walk out his shoulders slumped, "Hey.." she said softly._

                He looked at her and shook his head.

                "What's wrong?" she asked.

                He looked at her and to her surprised there were tears in his eyes.

                "Kayin?!" she asked shocked, "What's wrong?"

                "I can't marry Fay," he said softly, tears running down his cheeks. Dionne embraced him tightly.

                "Oh God Kayin, what's wrong?" she asked softly in his ears.

                "I'm dying, Di,"

                She pushed him away softly to look in his eyes, "What?!"

                "I have cancer…the doctors say its terminal…"

                "Oh my…" she trailed off sadly, her hands shaking as she pulled him close.

                "Not even Kyle knows…"

                Dionne hugged him close, "I'll give him time off with pay so he can stay with you for a while. Just tell me when,"

                He nodded, "Thanks…Di?"

                She looked at him.

                "Don't tell Fay,"

                "What? You didn't tell her?"

                "Sh…no. I love her so much…I can't bear to…"

                "But you shouldn't go through this alone, Kayin please…"

                "Don't!" he said, blinking back more tears, "Promise me,"

                "But…"

                "Promise me,"

                Dionne finally gave in, "I promise you," she said.

                He nodded his thanks, and wiped her tears away, "I'll see you around," he said softly leaving. She stood there, watching him go. She finally got a hold of herself, and went inside to see Fay.

                _A little later…_

                "Where's Dionne?" Hwoarang asked Christie as he walked in the door loosing his tie. 

                "She went to see Fay,"

                "And the kids? They're a bit too quiet for my taste…" he admitted.

                "They're upstairs…sleeping," she trailed off, pulling her skirt up more, and walking over to him. 

                He didn't notice, and simply headed upstairs taking off his shirt. Christie followed him into his bedroom where he sat down, taking off his socks. She stood in the doorway, and he looked up.

                "What?" 

                She walked in, closing the door behind her, "The kids are asleep…Dionne's out…no one will know…" she spoke softly, walking over to him. 

                He pushed her away, "I'm married to your sister. Get that through your slutty skull!" he snapped at her.

                "Ah but baby, she knows…" she fibbed, licking his ear. He pushed her away.

                "What? That you're throwing yourself at me?"

                "Yeah. She doesn't mind…she told me when she first let me stay that I can keep you…happy…while she's not home…I promised I'd take the pills, and get an abortion if worse came to worse…"

                "My wife is not like that, and I know it," he snapped.

                Christie shrugged, getting off him, "Ask her," she said walking out. Hwoarang swallowed. Christie usually was more persistent…_Could she be telling the truth? He looked at a picture on the night stand of him and Dionne. He pulled it down, and looked at it gingerly. He put it back, face down, and headed downstairs to start dinner. _

                "I'm so sorry Fay," Dionne said again, hugging her.

                Fay swallowed, "It's not your fault," she spoke softly.

                Dionne bit her tongue, or she knew she'd slip, "I have to go now, though…kiss my angel goodbye," she said softly.

                "Alright…thanks for dropping by…."

                "Fay?"

                Fay turned and faced her, "Hm?"

                "You're always welcome over…always," Dionne spoke sincerely at the door.

                Fay smiled weakly as Dionne left. Then, she fell onto the sofa and sobbed.

                "What?" Dionne asked shocked.

                "Out," he said firmly.

                She looked at him shocked, "I don't understand,"        

                "Then read my lips, out!"

                "Hwoarang, what's wrong with you?" she demanded just as Christie walked down.

                "And take the slut with you! You two deserve each other," leaving her alone.

                "What did you tell him?" Dionne hissed at Christie.

                She grinned, "Only what he wanted to hear,"

                Dionne slapped her and went back upstairs to try with Hwoarang.

                _Next Day._

_                "Thanks guys," Dionne muttered walking into Kyle and Kayin's apartment._

                Kayin smiled weakly, "It's okay, Di…the kids?"

                "The bastard refused to give them to me!" she screeched, then she sighed and sat down.

                "You alright?" Kyle asked.

                "I'll never be alright," she muttered.

                Kayin sighed sitting down on the couch; he found a picture of Fay and Natalie in his wallet and looked at it his eyes longing for both of them.

                Dionne caught that look, "Kayin…" going to him, "Tell her."

                Kayin shook his head, "No," he said stubbornly, "I don't know how much time I have left; I love them both too much. I won't bear watching them lose me,"

                "But, Fay will be angry,"

                "No," he said firmly standing up, then he stood up, "I want you to call Lee,"

                "Lee?!" she exclaimed.

                "Tell him that Fay needs him; put them together, anything!"

                Dionne looked shocked.

                He looked at her, pained, "Please?"

                "Kayin…"

                "I'm going to rest," he said, getting up and leaving the room. Kyle sat down next to her.

                "I don't know what to do," she admitted softly to him, "My life is just…falling apart," she sniffled sadly.

                Kyle hugged her tightly, and she gave in. He kissed her head, and she held him close.

                "I have to do it," she spoke softly, "For Fay, and for him,"

                Kyle let her go, "Then do it," he spoke softly, leaving her alone. She picked up the phone, and started to dial.

                Hwoarang drank his coffee, and slammed the cup into the sink. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face, thinking. The kids came downstairs.

                "Morning, dad," Mark spoke softly.

                "Morning daddy," Ria said yawning.

                "Hey kids," he spoke, forcing a smile.

                "Where's Aunty Christie?" Mark asked, heading to his dad's leg.

                "And mommy?" Ria asked, yawning again.

                He swallowed, "They went out,"

                "But mommy said she would take me to my game today!" Mark said.

                "And Aunty Christie said she'd take me shopping!" Ria pouted.

                Hwoarang swore at himself, "Mark, I'll drop you off, and Ria, I'll take you to the toy store…"

                "Hello, I'm older than that now. No toys," she insisted, "Clothes,"

                Hwoarang arched a brow, _next, she'll be asking for a bra. _

                "So?" Mark asked, folding his arms.

                "Go upstairs and get ready, you two," he spoke softly, watching them go upstairs. He headed up after them to shower.

                Lee sighed, knocking on Fay's door. She opened up, and looked shocked.

                "Lee?"

                He shrugged, "Hi Fay," he spoke tiredly.

                "Come in…how are you?" she asked, closing the door behind him.

                "I've had better days," he spoke, facing her.

                She arched a brow looking at him, "Your company…surprises me. What's up?"

                "I heard about Kayin," he spoke hesitantly.

                Fay looked shocked, "What? How?"

                Lee looked down.

                "Well?"

                He hesitated, "Dionne called me,"

                "Dionne? Why?" she blurted.

                Lee shrugged, "Ask her,"

                Fay looked at him and realized that she missed him; just then Natalie walked into the room, trying to walk in. She fell flat face on the floor, "Oooh…"

                Lee picked her up, "Baby, alright?" he asked her.

                Natalie looked at him surprised; she crinkled her nose and then slowly showed him her hands that were red from her fall, "Oooh…"

                Lee smiled, "We'll put water,"

                Natalie shrieked.

                Fay sighed, "Don't mention water, Lee…" she said, then she watched him, "Can you watch her for a minute?" she asked. "I'm going to make a phone call,"

                _Hard to figure out whom she's calling, Lee thought as he took Natalie to the sink to wash her hand._

                "What are you up to sending Lee here?" Fay asked Dionne.

                Dionne hesitated, "Kayin asked me,"

                "Kayin?" she asked surprised.

                Dionne pursed her lips, _I have to tell her, she deserves to know, "Can you meet me?" she asked._

                "Where?"

                "Coffee house,"

                Fay agreed and hung up.

                Hwoarang moved his hands through his hair wishing he could have a break. He quickly phoned the babysitter. He instructed her to pick up Mark from his game and take him home. He sat patiently while Ria tried on a few dresses. She finally picked a cute one, and then he started to drive her home.

                "Where's mommy?"

                He kept his eyes on the road, "She's away for a while,"

                "How come she didn't say goodbye?"

                Hwoarang was silent for a while, "She didn't get the chance to…"

                "When will she be home?"

                Hwoarang swallowed, "later," he said, his tone demonstrating that he was through. Ria said nothing more.

                Kayin rested his head on his pillow, thinking of Natalie and Fay. He loved them more than life itself. Kyle walked in, sitting on the bed next to his brother.

                "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

                Kayin closed his eyes, swearing in his mind, "I didn't want to hurt you. You're my bro,"

                Kyle shook his head, "And that's why you should have told me!"

                Kayin sighed, "Please, Kyle…"

                Kyle swore, moving his hands through his hair, "What am I going to do Kayin? What do you expect me to do?"

                Kayin swallowed, "Move on,"

                Kyle looked at his brother, "Would you do that for me?"

                Kayin nodded.

                Kyle sighed, "Then so will I," he promised, leaving the room.

                Kayin sighed.

                _Later…_

                "He's…dying?" Fay stuttered softly.

                Dionne nodded, drying her eyes with a tissue, "That's why he told you he didn't love you,"

                She shook her head, crying, "Why didn't he tell me?"

                "Because…" Dionne spoke, blowing her nose, "He didn't want you and Natalie to hurt, knowing that he was dying…"

                "But Di, he shouldn't have to go through that alone," she insisted.

                Dionne shrugged, "He didn't want to hurt you like that. He rather you be pissed at him than to mourn for him,"

                Fay's eyes welled up with fresh tears.

                "Please don't cry…" Dionne pleaded, knowing she would break down at any moment.

                Fay sobbed, and Dionne hugged her close.

                "It's ok, Fay," she spoke softly, "At least you know he does love you,"

                Fay sniffled, and then looked at Dionne, "Thank you so much Di,"

                Dionne shrugged as Fay left for Kayin. She stood up, but noticed her husband walking in. She swore, knowing her heart couldn't take anymore. 

                He walked over to her table, and sat down in front of her, "Do you want to talk?" he asked simply, quietly.

                She swallowed, and hesitated, but decided she needed his support now, "Yes," she admitted softly. He nodded, and got comfortable as she started to cry her heart out to him.

                "Hold on!" Kayin shouted as the door banged on, his head was pounding and no one was at home. He put on a shirt not bothering to button it and opened the door. He was utterly speechless.

                "I hate you," Fay told him softly tears in her eyes; she walked in and hit him in the chest with her fisted hands, "Damnit! Kayin! Why do you keep hurting me?!" she asked hugging him, "I love you and I…." Resting her head on his chest, "I know," she added softly.

                _Damn Dionne and her big mouth! He swore, "Fay…" touching her shoulders._

                "You're not throwing me out of your life, Mitchell!" she swore, "You asked me to marry you and damnit I will!" she shouted.

                "But I don't know how much time I have left," holding onto her.

                "I don't care," she sniffed.

                Kayin didn't say anything, but just held her.

                "Do you forgive me?" he asked, "For jumping to conclusions,"

                Dionne looked up, and nodded, "If I didn't, we wouln't be the emotionally unstable couple that we are," she spoke sarcastically, making him chuckle.

                "Hearing those things from Chris…"

                "Don't even say her name," Dionne graoned.

                Hwoarang chuckled and smiled, pulling her up, "Fine. But now I say, let's go home,"

                Dionne put her head on his shoulder, and they left.

                _Weeks later…_

                Fay sobbed at Kayin's grave. Kyle looked numb, and Dionne was by his side with Hwoarang behind her. 

                "I'm sorry…to both of you," Dionne spoke softly. 

                Fay offered a weak smile, and Kyle simply hugged her. Hwoarang stepped off, and hugged Fay. 

                In the distance, Lee walked closer. Dionne noticed, and gently let go of Kyle.

                "Lee…"

                Lee kept silent and walked to Fay; he hugged her close to him and rubbed her back, "Sorry…"

                The tears flowed freely on her face, "Thank you, Lee," hugging him tight.

                Dionne smiled watching the two in a warm embrace, _I think things will get better now, she thought._

                _Three Months Later._

_                "Natalie!" Dionne exclaimed._

                Natalie walked over to her aunt, "Dana,"

                Dionne crinkled her nose, "It's Dionne,"

                "Dana!" she squealed.

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "It's D I O N N E,"

                "Don't even try," came Lee's voice, "She's as stubborn as her mother," carrying his daughter over his shoulders.

                Natalie squealed in delight and patted his head. "Lee!"

                "How come she knows your name?" Dionne asked crossing her arms.

                "It's easy," said Fay walking in; she put her arms around Lee's waist and watched Dionne.

                Dionne sighed, "Alright, never mind! Come on, let's go or we'll be late,"

                Hwoarang straightened his tie as he headed downstairs. The kids followed after him.

                "Daddy, this dress makes me look fat!" Ria whined angrily.

                "You are fat," Mark muttered. 

                Hwoarang narrowed his eyes, "Mark…"

                "Ready?" Fay asked, chuckling a bit.

                Lee smiled, rubbing her shoulders.

                "Yes," he said, sending the kids down to their mother, "Let's go," he said, grabbing his keys.


End file.
